


I'm A Mess (For Your Love)

by AmbroseRivers



Series: RFA Shipping Drabbles [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: The word rattles in Yoosung's mind but...





	I'm A Mess (For Your Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent drabble really and falls more in line with a narrative that has not been shared but it could also work for an ending, I think. XD There isn't any warnings really- just heed the tags and enjoy!

_I can’t handle this._

His nails scraped across pale shoulders, leaving little streaks of pink, but Jihyun merely pressed warm lips against his chin.

Yoosung gasped, tilting his head back as he raised his hips, trying to fight the fingers that refused to let him chase that high as desperately as he wanted to.

“It’s okay,” Jihyun’s labored breaths rattled under his palms as Yoosung twisted his fingers in the grey fabric, aching for the mixing of pleasure and pain that came with a punishing pace, longing for some form of redemption for what he had thought of this man. “Yoosung, you’re okay. Everything is okay.”

The corners of his eyes burned and he blinked to get rid of the stinging but his tears scorched a path down his skin with the first strangled sob that shredded his throat.

He leaned into Jihyun, wailing, and comforting arms surrounded him, heavy against his spine, but they weren't demanding- they didn’t crush him.

_Please._

They were never demanding.

Jihyun was never…

“Do you want to stop?” Jihyun murmured and Yoosung pulled him closer as he caressed damp tufts of blonde-tipped hair. “We could always…”

“No!” The single word was sharp and pained, dripping with the tangled vines of emotion constricting his heart, and he rocked forward as he lifted his head. “I want this… I want you… I have for a long time but I…”

Jihyun’s teeth were threatening to split his lower lip and his cheeks were dusted with color but his hands stayed still on Yoosung’s waist, letting him set the pace.

Concerned sky-colored eyes roamed his face but Yoosung smiled shakily as he peppered kisses where he could reach- the tip of Jihyun’s nose, his heated cheeks, the side of his mouth, his temples- and he rode him... Slow, so, so slow.

“Yoosung…”

“I was wrong-“ Yoosung interrupted, throwing his head back at the pleasure simmering in the pit of his belly and how it made his legs jump against Jihyun’s thighs. “-So wrong. I tried to deny but…ohhh-” He tightens around Jihyun’s cock as the waves of ecstasy travel higher up his spine. “V, I—”

“Shhh.” Jihyun hushed him, thumbs rubbing the points of his hipbones. “You’re so good, dear. Everyone makes mistakes.”

_Be selfish. Let me…_

Yoosung cried out as Jihyun’s grip turned bruising and he jolted up as the other buried himself even deeper into him, muffing his whimpers with his mouth. His tears continued to zigzag

Yoosung finally let go of the shirt he had been strangling, draping his arms around Jihyun’s neck.

_“Oh.” Yoosung dropped the folders in his hands as realization hit him and they scattered across his feet._

_“Starboy?” Saeyoung questioned exasperatedly, even as the corners of his mouth lifted. “Are you okay there? Did you escape from Earth for a moment?”_

_“V…” Yoosung blurted out, eyes still trained on the laughing photographer. “He’s…pretty.”_

_“Are you just now figuring this out?” Saeyoung laughed, bending down to scrape the folders into a haphazard pile. “I thought you had a crush on him since-“_

_The sentence hung between them, unfinished, but then again… it didn’t need to be._

_Yoosung reached up to fiddle with the little star clips in his hair, brushing where his dark roots were showing. “He wasn’t free to be…”_

Yoosung bit his lip, willing away the word ringing through his mind as he held Jihyun tighter, wanting hin to be closer- close, close—

“Mine.” Jihyun whispered and Yoosung mewled, arching into Jihyun’s languid strokes as he circled his cockhead. “It’s okay to say it, Yoosung. Right now, I am yours and you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr(s): loveinthebones and writingsfromthespacestation.


End file.
